


Banana Pancakes

by belizafryler



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Lazy Days, and you can fight me on that, banana pancakes by jack johnson, inspired by the song, ruby has two moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Kara could already tell it was going to be a sleepy day.





	Banana Pancakes

The morning was cold and wet, rain drip-dropping softly against the window pane. Kara could already tell that it was going to be one of _those_ days …. Unless she just refused to wake up? The idea certainly held appeal. Especially when Sam made a noise beside her, turning around in her sleep and wrapping her arms around Kara tightly.

“Mmm. Good morning.” Sam mumbled, pressing a warm kiss to Kara’s shoulder, yawning widely as she stretched out her body. Her shirt rode up, exposing some of her belly and making Kara grin to herself.

“No.” Kara turned around, turning to have her back face Sam. “No morning.”

Sam let out a laugh. “Yes morning. Ruby will be late to school, and we’ll both be late to work if you keep this up.” She pointed out, nestling her chin up against Kara’s shoulder.

“You can’t make me get up.” Kara pouted, leaning her head against Sam’s.

“Guess me and Ruby will eat the banana pancakes all ourselves.” Sam responded, chuckling.

“No.” Kara whined. Banana pancakes were her favourite. “I don’t wanna wake up and you aren’t allowed to eat banana pancakes without me!”

“Who’s gonna stop me?” Sam untangled herself from Kara’s limbs, an achievement that was short lived when Kara pulled her immediately back.

“Stay in bed. Need my world.” Kara mumbled, throwing her leg over Sam’s hip and pulling her closer.

“The world is outside.” Sam stated, confusion flickering in her brown eyes.

“My world is in my arms, right now.” Kara replied, flicking a piece of Sam’s hair out of her face. “You’re my world, Sam. You and Ruby.” She amended, smiling happily. “Speaking of her…” Kara added, then broke off, calling for their daughter.

“Ruby! Do you wanna have a lazy day?” Kara opened her arm to include Ruby in the cuddle pile.

“I hope this isn’t a trick question.” Ruby flopped on top of her mothers, laughing happily. “Lazy days are my favourite!” She beamed.

“Please Sam?” Kara turned her best puppy eyes on her wife. 

“Fine, but only today. Banana pancakes can wait.” Kara and Ruby cheered and cuddled closer to Sam. They could already tell today was going to be great.


End file.
